


Mr. Mom

by Ironfairy88



Series: Family Fluff [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfairy88/pseuds/Ironfairy88
Summary: Levy took Silver out on a translation mission, with Lily and the boys of team Shadow Gear, leaving Gajeel home, with two sets of twins and little Pewter. How will he handle the responsibility of caring for the six month old twins, a three year old and the 8 year old demon twins all on his own?





	Mr. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of fairy tail.

“Daddy I want mommy” Pewter whined at bath time. “Sorry baby she won’t be home for a few days” She looked up at Gajeel with her beautiful brown eyes, tears threatening to fall. “Awe baby it will be ok daddy is here” She sniffled as he picked her up out of the bath wrapping her in her favorite pink piggy towel. Gajeel had managed to get the boys down for bed right on time and the other two were busy cleaning up the kitchen after dinner so all that was left for him to do was get the littlest Redfox girl to bed. Normally Levy would be the one to care for the smallest daughter, she was a very particular child, everything had to be just right or all hell would break loose, tonight was no different. Bath time went well considering the dragonslayer was the one to do it instead. Now story time was the big test, Levy always made up a story to the child, Gajeel preferred to read a book or make up a song. 

Little Pewter’s tears started to fall as Gajeel tried his best to get her to bed. “I want mama” She sobbed. Gajeel scooped the tot into his arms and sat down into the rocking chair in her room. “Come on now baby, how about Daddy sing you a song?” She started to cry harder, her wails woke up the twins and they wailed right along with her. “Elivar and Invar” the twins came rushing around the corner. “Yes papa?” They spoke in unison. “Help yer old man out and get the twins back to bed.” The two girls went to the nursery down the hall, hushes and coos were heard from the room as they quieted the boys down. “Now Pewter, I understand yer upset but there isn't a thing I can do about it” Gajeel sat her down on the floor in front of him. “You woke yer brothers up with this little tantrum, now you can either go to bed or sit here alone and cry” He crossed his arms over his chest waiting on the three year old’s answer. She sniffled, looking at him before wailing loudly again. Gajeel clutched his hands over his ears as she screamed for Levy. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Papa maybe Mira could help with her?” Invar came out of the nursery holding a fully awake, but thankfully happy Metal. He grabbed the baby from her and rubbed his nose against the gurgling baby’s. “If she doesn’t quiet down soon we may have to, go get ready for bed, I’ll try to get these two back to bed.” He walked into the boys’ room, taking Steel from Elivar, and sitting down with them both in the rocker. Pewter’s cries could still be heard from the bedroom door. 

It felt like an hour had passed, both boys were still wide away, Pewter was still crying and the demon twins were starting to get ornery. Bedtime was nearing two hours ago, Gajeel was exhausted and was at his breaking point. He strapped Steel to his back, and Metal to his front, walking to the crying toddler’s room he opened the door to scoop her up in his free arm as he carried a diaper bag in the other. The two older girls stayed home as Gajeel walked to the guild hall. He kicked the guild door open upon arrival, “MIRA!” He frantically yelled at the white-haired barmaid.

“Oh my goodness Gajeel!” Mira hurried over to the exhausted dragonslayer and grabbed the screaming tot from his arms. “Now now dear calm down” She hushed the small girl, who instantly fell asleep in the woman’s arms. Gajeel let out a long sigh, “Thank fucking Mavis, I thought she’d never shut up” Mira smacked him on the arm. “It’s her first time away from her mother without Lily or Silver as back up Gajeel, what did you expect?” He grunted, “I didn’t expect her to scream for two hours and wake her brothers up that’s for damn sure” He sat down at the bar, lifting Metal out of the carrier and plopping him down on the counter. Steel was fast asleep on his back but the little blue haired boy was wide away, his eyes curiously looking around the guild. 

“Why not ask Lucy if she would watch Pewter for the few days Levy is gone?” Mira suggested, still cradling the sleeping girl. “I’m pretty sure she has her hands full with the flame brain’s brat” Gajeel tickled Metal under the chin, getting a little snort in return. “Wouldn’t hurt to ask, Pewter does really well over there.” “Fine, I’ll go over there in the morning, too late tonight.” Gajeel placed the blue-haired baby back into the carrier and grabbed the girl from Mira, “Thanks Mira I owe you one.” Gajeel waved as he exited the guild. 

The next morning, a very tired, frazzled Gajeel, walked to Lucy’s apartment. “Oi Lucy, you up yet?” He banged on her door. An equally tired and frazzled Natsu answered the door. “Ugh what do you want?” He swung the door open, walking away from the door and flopping down on the couch in the next room. “Ah Gajeel, good morning, Mira mentioned you would be by today” Lucy turned around to face him, a little pink haired baby sleeping soundly in her arms. “Uh yeah, was wondering if you could help me out with Pewter, she has been hell since Levy left” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Sure, here hold her for a minute” She placed the sleeping baby in Gajeel’s arms. She walked over to Natsu, kicking him off the couch. 

“Get up Natsu, we have a guest over don’t be rude” Natsu rolled onto the floor. “He’s not a guest he’s a disturbance” Gajeel snorted at the fire mage on the floor. “So what do you need my help with, Pewter giving you a hard time at bedtime?” Gajeel nodded as the small baby in his arms started to wiggle around. He gently bounced her, getting her back to sleep easily. “Why is it easy for me when they are tiny but my own three year old hates me” He scowled down at floor. “Maybe it’s your face” Natsu got a slap upside the head from Lucy at the comment. “Not helping Natsu” She reached over to grab the baby, “Just bring her over right before bedtime, she can sleep here.” Gajeel smiled at her “Really? That would be so great thank you Lucy” Natsu growled at him, plopping back down on the couch. 

Levy, Silver and Lily came home a day later. Walking in they found, the house was spotless, laundry was folded and stacked, waiting to be put away. Levy could hear light snores coming from upstairs. She made her way quietly up to their bedroom, opening the door she found Gajeel propped up in the bed, the boys cradled against his chest sleeping, and Pewter sleeping in his lap her head resting between the twins. She smiled, closing the door and headed back down stairs to where Elivar and Invar were waiting, to hear about the job. “Mom don’t ever leave us like that again” They laughed as Levy sat down at the kitchen table.


End file.
